I won't say I'm in love
by xXxStompingOnRosesxXx
Summary: Tawni keeps insisting that Sonny loves Chad but she keeps on denying it. Will Sonny finally confess when Chad he guest stars on So Random? Songfic to "I won't say I'm in love" from Hercules. Channy one-shot.


I won't say I'm in love

_**If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that**_

"Ugh! He's such a jerk, Tawni!" Sonny Munroe said loudly, looking at her best friend and pacing the floor of their dressing room.

"Who? Marshall? I know! He won't let me do the Princess Tawni Sketch!" Tawni said, frowning. She knew she was talking about Chad. She wasn't _that _dumb. It's just that hearing Sonny lie to herself was fun.

"No! I'm talking about Chad! He said I was 'obsessed' and 'in love' with him. I would _NEVER _love him!"

_Sure. Keep telling yourself that._

_**No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!**_

"Men are so…so…stupid! Can you believe Marc broke up with me? He said I was 'in love with someone else' and that he 'can't handle it'. I'm not in love with someone else!" Sonny said, glaring at the picture of her ex-boyfriend "I'm sure he's just gay. I am never dating anyone _ever again!_"

Tawni rolled her eyes and thought _"Man, Sonny! Are you __**really **__that oblivious?"_

_**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of**_

"Sonny? Sonny! Sonny! SONNY!" Tawni screamed at her best friend who was sitting alone at a table in the commissary, staring at an oblivious Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What? Oh, hey, Tawn. I was just thinking." Sonny said, half-lying. She _was _thinking but also staring at a certain heartthrob.

"Of who? Chad?"

"Psh. Psh! No! That's way off! I was thinking of…of a…uh…a sketch! Yeah! It's where this girl goes to this place and…does stuff."

"What stuff?" Tawni asked, narrowing her eyes. _Seriously? _

"Uh…funny stuff…?"

"Oh, and you weren't staring at Pooper over there? You weren't thinking of his blond hair or brown eyes?"

"Actually, they're baby blue. He said he got them from his mom."

_**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**_

Sonny and Tawni sat on their dressing room couch, talking about who likes who. Tawni somehow steered Chad into the conversation "Tawni, for the last time, I am not in love with Chad!" Sonny shouted.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"It's true! No chance, no way that I am in love. Especially with Chad. There's a better chance of pigs flying."

"You do know that that happened, right? You made him kiss a pig after it _flew _on your lap."

"Whatever. I am not in love."

_**You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh**_

Sonny sighed dreamily, staring at the picture Chad gave her in her dressing room.

Tawni walked in, closed the door as quietly as she could and tiptoed over to the girl and whispered "I knew you loved him."

_**It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love**_

_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh**_

"No I don't! Wait. When did you get here?"

"Well, just in time to see you stare at Chad's picture."

"I wasn't staring! I was…uh…planning to draw on it. Besides, I'm not taking chances. I've dealt with heartbreak too much to give my everything to even think of loving a guy who's an enemy."

"Please, Sonny. You've never loved the guys you've dated here in Hollywood! They all broke up of you because of Chad! They knew you loved him. _You _broke _their _hearts. Just suck it up and confess that you love Chad!"

_**You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad**_

Sonny sighed. She knew Tawni was right. She loved Chad, but the only thing she can do now was lie.

Sonny looked over at Tawni and said hesitantly

"_**No chance, no way**_

_**I won't say it, no, no."**_

_**Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love**_

Sonny was watching Chad rehearse the sketch he was going to be in this week since he was going to guest star. She grinned as she saw him dance to the song "Everytime we touch".

Tawni looked over at her and smiled. She knew that Sonny had already found out that she loves Chad, she just needs some time to confess it.

_Sooner or later, you're going to figure out that the heart wants what the heart wants, even if it has bad taste._

_**This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love**_

"Good job, Chad. Now, Sonny, come over here and let's rehearse the hug scene and then later, we're gonna do the kiss scene." Marshall announced as Sonny walked over to Chad "And…Action!"

Sonny looked over at Chad and said in a southern accent "But, Timmy, my father might catch us!"

Chad sighed and murmured "Lindsey, I love you. Your father's just dumb. I don't care that he doesn't like me." Before hugging "Lindsey".

Sonny hugged him back, enjoying the feeling of being close to him and looked over at Tawni who was taking pictures of them and was mouthing "You are so in love!"

Rolling her eyes, Sonny mouthed back "I am not!"

_**You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love**_

"CUT! Great job, guys! Get back here in twenty minutes for the kiss scene." Marshall said and hurried off to the prop house where his new "lady friend" was. "Note to self: move out of mother's room and sleep in my own bed because she's still on my case…"

Chad winked at Sonny (and made her blush) and walked off, leaving the girl with Tawni.

"So, how's the hug? Did you realize you love him yet?"

"I'm not going to realize anything! No, wait. That came out wrong…I am not in love with him. Not now, not ever.

_**You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case, I won't say it!**_"

_**Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love**_

Tawni rolled her eyes and changed the subject. They talked and talked until Marshall and Chad came over.

"Okay…Action!"

Once again, Sonny said in character "Timmy! Not now! My father might see us!"

"Timmy" replied "Lin, I don't care! Let him watch!" and kissed Sonny. Sonny kissed back. They made out for a couple of seconds until Marshall screamed "CUT! CUT! CUT! SONNY, CHAD, THE KISS WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO LAST THREE SECONDS!"

Sonny pulled away, looked at Chad thought

"_**Oh. At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love**_"_**  
**_


End file.
